


Dominating Sebastian in Nine Easy Steps

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Crying, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian needs to be dominated. Blaine is so vanilla he needs written instructions to do it right. In the end, they both get what they need. (Thank you so much to lurkdusoleil for the idea and to teiledesganzen for betaing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominating Sebastian in Nine Easy Steps

Sebastian had clearly had a very bad day at work. He got home, threw his bag down, snipped at Blaine over nothing (“Can you not leave your fucking shoes lying all over the place _right_ in front of the door?”) and parked himself on the couch with his knees up and his arms around his legs, frowning deeply.

Blaine stopped halfway through emptying the dishwasher. He went to sit beside Sebastian and reached out to touch his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He could see the muscles working in Sebastian’s jaw. “No.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“I’ve _told_ you what to do.” Sebastian looked up toward the ceiling, then closed his eyes. He was practically vibrating with tension. And he was _blushing_.

“Oh! Is this that, um… BDSM thing again?” Blaine chewed his lip. “We could… try again?” He watched Sebastian’s hands curl tighter where they were gripping each other. “We could have sex? Or…?”

All at once, Sebastian unfolded his body and flew from the couch, down the hallway, and disappeared into the office, shutting the door behind him.

—

_“Um. So how hard should I hit?”_

_Sebastian huffed and wriggled his bare ass in the air impatiently. “Just, hard. Harder than you think you should.” He had his feet on the floor and his torso lowered over the bed, and he was half dressed with his pants down. “Stop worrying.”_

_Blaine nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, facing him. He raised his arm and clumsily brought the flat of his palm down against Sebastian’s left cheek, but hesitated just before it hit and the resulting sound was deeply unsatisfying._

_"Come on, just fucking hit me."_

_"I don’t want to hurt you."_

_"Blaine. That’s the whole point."_

—

Blaine was sitting on the couch watching TV when Sebastian emerged. He turned it off, and Sebastian handed him a typed list of instructions. “Are you -”

Sebastian stood there, not speaking, just waiting. He looked pointedly at the list in Blaine’s hand.

Blaine looked down at it, and the first thing on it said:

**1) Tell me to kneel.**

Blaine swallowed. He looked up at Sebastian, smiled pleasantly, and said: “Could you kneel for me please?”

The dramatic eye-roll he received in response told him everything he needed to know. Considerate politeness wasn’t the tone Sebastian was looking for.

"I mean. Kneel. If that’s…” He cleared his throat. “I mean. Just kneel." It made him blush, but he managed to bite his lip to keep himself from softening the order with “Please” or “If that’s okay” or “Alright?”

Sebastian got down onto the floor right by Blaine’s feet and kept his head down. So far, so good.

Blaine put his hand in Sebastian’s hair and stroked gently, and the resulting sigh was so deep and gratifying he started to pet him with more purpose. He read on as Sebastian slumped lower and leaned closer.

**2) Give me praise every time I do something right. For example: good boy, thank you, excellent job, you’re doing well.**

“Good boy.” Blaine cringed at how scripted he sounded. Sebastian must have been expecting him to say exactly that, he had written it down after all, but there was no negative reaction. Sebastian just knelt there, groaning low and kind of swaying. If Blaine improvised, he might sound more sincere, but he would also run the risk of saying the wrong thing. He opted to stick to the script.

**3) Give me something simple to do that I will definitely get right, like bringing you my cuffs.**

The cuffs had been bought during their first shopping trip at a sex store together, along with a vibrating butt plug for Blaine, and a porno they’d chosen together. The whole experience had been ridiculous, embarrassing, liberating. They’d giggled together throughout the entire process of choosing their items, paying for them, and making their way home, half hard and sneaking glances at each other like teenagers. It had been so worth it.

Blaine took a few fortifying breaths, then said, as firmly as he could: “Get me your cuffs.”

Sebastian stood up, already looking remarkably more relaxed, and made his way, unhurriedly, to the bedroom and back again. He knelt by Blaine again and held out his soft leather cuffs with both hands so they could be fastened around his wrists and then clipped together. He dropped his hands down into his lap and closed his eyes.

"Excellent job, thank you so much."

Sebastian’s small smile was the first one Blaine had seen all day.

**4) Make me relax for ten minutes.**

Blaine resumed petting Sebastian’s hair, and allowed his thigh to be used as a resting place for Sebastian’s head. He stroked with one hand, and held his instructions with the other so he could continue looking them over. He read them again and tried to commit them to memory. Then he checked his watch.

He’d never seen Sebastian so calm and serene. It was so… _boring_. Nice though. Sebastian had been needing this for a while. He never went home without his work anymore, attached as he was to his phone and email. If this experience improved his ability to sleep, it would be worth it for that alone.

Even so, Blaine wondered what would happen if he cut the relaxation time short and had Sebastian blow him. Just a bit. He was in almost the right position for it, and sex was on the list anyway, it would just be a bit out of order…

But he vividly remembered how frustrated and grumpy Sebastian had gotten the last time he didn’t get to be dominated the way he seemed to need to be. And most of the time, he was so giving and fun, full of surprises and teasing and crazy public displays of affection. Blaine would have done anything to help him get back to normal, to relieve the latest stresses and make him feel good about himself.

He checked his watch again, and bent down to kiss the top of Sebastian’s head. “You’re doing so well.”

—

_Blaine put in a valiant effort. The second strike was harder, and Blaine surprised himself with the force of it. He spanked Sebastian over and over, wincing every time, and worrying more with every little grunt and gasp he heard. Soon, though, Sebastian’s ass had gone all pink in a way that seemed like it was going to last a while, and Blaine stopped completely. “Um. Is that… good?”_

_Sebastian twisted to look over his shoulder and glare, his jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth._

_"It’s just, I think it’s going to hurt when you sit down…"_

_"Fine, whatever." Sebastian kicked his pants the rest of the way off and climbed onto the bed to lay down. "Just fuck me then."_

_Blaine undid his pants, pulled his cock out, and started stroking himself to full hardness as he crawled toward Sebastian on his knees. “Are you sure? You look kind of sore.”_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes_ hard _. “Will you stop questioning me? For two seconds?”_

_"Okay, okay." Blaine laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "Sorry." He stretched toward the bedside table to grab the lube._

_—_

**5) Give me a HARD, INTENSE, REAL spanking until I say it’s enough. MAKE ME FEEL IT. Don’t worry about it being too much. It won’t be. Keep going. I want it to hurt. Really.**

“Let’s get up and go to the bedroom.”

Sebastian nodded and moved sluggishly as he opened his eyes and started to stand. Blaine helped him up and kept his arm around him the whole way there, where they both took off their clothes and Sebastian laid down on his front. (Sebastian’s cuffs had to be unclipped so he could get his shirt off, but Blaine clipped them together again immediately afterward.) He held his bound wrists out in front of him on the bed, toward the headboard.

Blaine reminded himself over and over not to stop until Sebastian told him to. He knelt next to him and spanked his ass, harder and harder as he went along. Sebastian made noises that were somewhere between intensely sexy and deeply unhappy: long moans, grunts, gasps, and eventually loud wailing cries.

Blaine struck again and again, unable to tear his eyes away from the bruising he was causing. He tried to vary the location, all over Sebastian’s ass, side to side, and down to his thighs as well. He almost stopped when he heard Sebastian sob. He did pause momentarily, and listened closely to see if Sebastian was trying to speak. But there was nothing - just a sniffle, and a tensing of the shoulders, like he was waiting for unwanted questions. So Blaine kept going, slapping his hand (which was itself getting sore) against Sebastian’s warm, purpling skin while Sebastian clutched his pillow and cried into it with deep, shuddering breaths.

It was an eternity before Sebastian shouted “Okay! Stop! Stop…” Blaine laid down with him, unclipped the cuffs, and wrapped his arms around him, and Sebastian clung to him, shaking and sobbing into his neck. It took him several minutes to calm down, wiping his eyes and sniffing, and somehow desperately hard.

—

_Sebastian came a lot faster than usual, with his tender ass being thoroughly pounded and his cock gripped tight. He gasped into the pillow and jerked unsteadily on his hands and knees, as Blaine slowed his movements and waited for him to finish. Sebastian tumbled back to awareness when Blaine started to pull out. “What - You can keep going.”_

_Blaine kissed his back. “It’s okay, I know how overwhelming it is, once you’ve already come. I’ll just -” He started to pull away._

_"No but! I mean you could come on me."_

_Blaine laughed and scrunched his face in confusion. “That would be so messy.” He laid on his back and jerked off quickly and efficiently until he came over his fist, stretching and panting. After a few deep breaths, he turned his head to grin at Sebastian and found himself being pouted at. “…What?”_

_Sebastian frowned at the wall._

_"…Oh shoot, I’m sorry. Am I supposed to do aftercare now?"_

_Sebastian sighed through his nose._

_"Just let me clean up and I’ll be right back!" Blaine swung his feet over the edge of the bed with his come-covered hand still wrapped around his dick._

_"Just forget it." Sebastian grabbed his pants and stomped half naked out of the room._

_—_

**6) Make me come, and let me make you come. Don’t stop touching me for a second.**

Blaine felt intensely inappropriate making the suggestion while Sebastian still had tears on his face, but he was still trying so hard to stick to the script. He touched Sebastian’s cock and said “Do you want to come?”

“ _Please._ ”

He pushed Sebastian onto his back, kissed his neck, wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s cock, and stroked. He pumped tight and fast while Sebastian arched up and panted, eyes closed and body tense and eager. Blaine’s arm _hurt_ it was so tired, but he desperately needed Sebastian to come. He stroked and stroked and gasped, kissing and sucking marks into Sebastian’s neck and shoulder. He slipped his free hand under Sebastian’s ass and squeezed, and Sebastian moaned out loud, thrust his hips off the bed, and came hard enough to shoot come all the way up his chest.

Blaine stayed there for a minute, hovering over Sebastian, holding onto his twitching, pulsing cock.

“Do you want to make me come? There’s no rush -”

Sebastian opened his eyes and _grinned_ , eyes sparkling with mischief, and urged Blaine up the bed with his hands, looking positively giddy. “Come on, get up here. Fuck my mouth.”

“Oh, fuck -” Blaine crawled up over Sebastian and did as he was told, relieved and horny and laughing right along with Sebastian.

—

_The whole week after that first disastrous attempt was torture, for both of them. Sebastian was petulant, frustrated at the world, and threw sarcastic comments at everyone and everything that crossed his path, including Blaine._

_And Blaine, for his part, tried to make him feel better. He complemented his looks, offered him massages and blowjobs and fancy dinners… Even tried just staying out of his way for a while. But nothing worked except time, and eventually praise, when Blaine finally realized what kind of praise Sebastian wanted. Not about his looks, but about him as a person - smart, capable, likeable, worthy._

_But there was still something missing._

_—_

**7) Wrap me in a blanket and hold me tightly. Stroke my head and body.**

Blaine couldn’t help giggling at the way Sebastian looked, wrapped up as he was, long and tall and wrapped in a cozy blanket, smiling like a kid with a new toy. “Comfy?”

“Perfect.”

“You like your blanket burrito?”

“You’re an asshole.”

“At least I’m not a burrito.”

Sebastian laughed. “Shut up and pet me.”

**8) Ask me if I’m okay and if I need anything. Tell me you liked everything, you like me, I didn’t do anything wrong, you’re not resentful of me, I’m not a total fuck up.**

The only things Sebastian needed, other than the reassurances, were juice and ginger cookies. Blaine brought them and helped Sebastian sit up enough to eat them, talking the whole time about what a good job Sebastian had done. “You’re such a good boy. I’m so grateful you let me do all this with you. I like you so much, Sebastian. I’m so glad I could help you feel better. I’m so glad.”

**9) Leave me the fuck alone. No checking on me. No asking how I’m doing. Just leave until I come get you.**

“So you’re okay if I leave you alone now?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” Blaine kissed Sebastian’s face and turned out the light. “I’ll be right out in the living room if you need me. See you soon.” Blaine smiled and started to close the door.

“Blaine!”

Blaine opened the door again, startled. “Yeah?”

Sebastian took a deep breath.

“What do you need?”

Sebastian smiled, looking right into Blaine’s eyes. He let it out on a long, contented exhale. “Thank you.”


End file.
